The thirst
by thelovearesick
Summary: "Había escuchado por diversas personas de aquel paradisiaco lugar, intentando encontrarlo para verlo con sus propios ojos. Nunca se imaginó que fuera mejor que las descripciones de los viajeros…"
1. El oasis

_"_ _Había escuchado por diversas personas de aquel paradisiaco lugar, intentando encontrarlo para verlo con sus propios ojos. Nunca se imaginó que fuera mejor que las descripciones de los viajeros…"_

 **Ok, esto se debe a una idea medio absurda que tuvimos después de analizar por un largo tiempo los diferentes comportamientos de Eddie. En algún punto se llegó a la idea de que "Eddie tiene sed y no sabe cómo saciarla" y una cosa llevó a la otra…terminando en este extraño AU de Waylon como una ninfa y Eddie con una enorme necesidad de saciar su "sed" con él xD. Es algo muy absurdo que hice únicamente para darle un sentido a esa conversación. Un agradecimiento a Pika, con quien me puedo expresar por largos ratos sobre mis diferentes puntos de vista de The Groom. Esté fic va dedicado a ti.**

No sabía a ciencia cierta desde hace cuánto había estado viajando. Quizás habían sido días, semanas o meses, poco importaba realmente. La necesidad que su cuerpo invadía, seguido de las altas temperaturas de aquel desierto, eran lo suficientemente rigurosas para provocarle un mal estar generalizado, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera débil y adolorido.

Su andar era lento y pausado, más intentaba no caer en la caliente arena bajo sus pies. Era peor si se detenía, pese al sudor que salpicaba a chorros su indumentaria, ya que si se permitía descansar por al menos cinco minutos se quedaría varado en ese punto para siempre. El desierto era un lugar engañoso y peligroso, Eddie sabía que debía andar con cuidado si no quería terminar por perderse para siempre y perecer horriblemente a causa del sofocante calor que le invadía.

Sus piernas se sentían cansadas y sus ojos se cerraban a ratos, pero el continuaba en línea recta. Había escuchado atentamente cada narración e historia proveniente de diversos viajeros y aventureros, escuchando atentamente cada detalle de aquel bello paisaje, siendo un oasis en sí mismo: verdes plantas, frutos jugosos y frescos, vegetación en abundancia, cascadas y ríos por doquier y claro, un sequito de bellos seres quienes danzaban y se bañaban en aquellas puras aguas, siendo todo un espectáculo ante la vista de los curiosos.

En ese rincón del mundo eran muy comunes las ninfas, quienes se la pasaban descansando y reposando a las orillas de los ríos y en las profundidades del bosque. Era muy común escuchar sus cantos y melodías creadas por instrumentos de madera y plantas, teniendo una vida despreocupada y tranquila, alejada de toda civilización. Eddie se sentía fascinado ante aquellas historias, ya que nunca había sido testigo nunca antes de semejante escenario frente a sus ojos, queriendo experimentar una aventura por sí mismo.

Todos conocían que la naturaleza de Eddie era sedentaria y tranquila, por no recalcar en aburrida y predecible, por lo que fue una sorpresa para todos el enterarse que durante la mañana siguiente decidiera partir por su cuenta, llevando únicamente lo esencial consigo para ese viaje. Algunos de sus conocidos le aconsejaron mil y un cosas, entre ellas que no confiara en nadie, que no aceptara ningún trato, que siempre cuidara a sus alrededores y, sobre todo, que tuviera mucho cuidado al llegar al desierto, ya que las visiones podrían tornarse horribles sí que descuidaba o flaqueara. Eddie acepto gustoso cada consejo, mostrando la más fingida de su sonrisa al tomar las pocas posesiones que llevaba consigo, saliendo por la ruta que divisiva directamente al bosque más cercano.

Eddie no era particularmente amigable con el resto de las personas, prefiriendo vivir una vida apartada del bullicio del centro de aquel pueblo, siendo conocido por sus actitudes reservadas y poco llamativas. Pocos, o mejor dicho nadie, conocían sus verdaderos intereses o naturaleza. Eddie era una persona realmente _sedienta._ Su sed no iba de algo más tangible como beber un par de cervezas o un buen vino en el bar local, no, sus pasiones eran mucho más desmedidas y carnales. Eddie necesitaba a _alguien_ que pudiera quitarle esa sensación de pesadez que le atormentaba día y noche, siendo uno de sus más grandes y ocultos secretos, conociendo de ante mano que ningún hombre o mujer dentro del lugar era capaz de lograr calmar semejante sensación en su interior.

Era por esa razón que decidió apartarse de todos aquella semana. El escuchar las descripciones de los hombres sobre semejantes criaturas era lo suficientemente estimulante para decidirse a ir a buscarlas él mismo, sin querer volver a su pueblo sin haber _aliviado_ aunque fuera un poco su picor. Eddie era una persona muy exigente en sus gustos. Necesitaba algo diferente y atractivo, algo nuevo y nunca antes visto, algo que se saliera de sus parámetros de aquel aburrido lugar, en donde las mujeres eran o muy anchas, o muy bajas y los hombres eran muy gruesos o muy burlos.

Nunca se había aclarado en su mente cuál era su predilección al momento de elegir una pareja, más no era algo que le importara realmente. Su vida estaba resulta desde hacía tiempo, su negocio era estable, no había competencia alguna en el pueblo y la compañía de los demás le era un estorbo en realidad. No se sentía con la urgencia de comprometerse en algo a futuro, no al menos con alguna de esas horrorosas mujeres de pechos flácidos y caderas desproporcionadas.

Se detuvo sólo por un momento, a la mitad de su andar, intentando enfocar con la mirada algún punto cercano que no fuera únicamente arena. "Nada, aquí no hay nada. Sólo arena y nada más" pensó, mientras su semblante cambiaba ligeramente de cansancio a molesto, creyendo por un momento que quizás aquellos viajeros habían estado farfullando de sus aventuras con oasis y ninfas en algún punto muerto. Se sentía estúpido y engañado, como si fuera una mala jugara para hacerle pasar el peor rato de su vida ante aquella cruel broma, en donde había gastado tanto esfuerzo y energía para alguien de su edad.

Eddie se dio la vuelta, esperando encontrar el camino de regreso al extremo contrario del desierto, sintiendo como una ráfaga de aire caliente golpeada repentinamente su rostro, sin poder entender muy bien que es lo que estaba pasando. "Esto debe ser una broma…" se dijo internamente, dándose cuenta de que al poco tiempo aquella simple ráfaga se transformaba rápidamente en toda una tormenta, levantando la arena a su alrededor, impidiendo que su visión se enfocara en algún punto definido de su panorama.

El mayor hizo su máximo esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, siendo sumamente difícil al sentir las corrientes de aire golpear su cuerpo, mientras intentaba inútilmente mantenerse firme y avanzar por sobre la arena. Recordó en ese momento lo mencionado con alguno de los hombres de la cantina, quienes hacían énfasis en lo engañoso y peligroso del desierto, quien parecía querer evitar que las personas volvieran al lugar de partida, siendo la única salida posible el atravesarlo por completo para llegar a una salida. "A buena hora te viniste a acordar, idiota…" se reprendió, chasqueando ligeramente la lengua mientras tomaba con fuerza la pequeña bolsa de tela donde yacían su mapa y un par de cosas más, sin tener mucho éxito en evitar que salieran volando por los aires.

La arena cubría totalmente su visión, por lo que sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados de un momento a otro, sintiendo como su cuerpo terminaba por resbalar en definitiva por un montículo de arena de un momento a otro, sin recordar haberlo visto con anterioridad, sintiendo como si cayera al vacío. "El desierto es un lugar peligroso y engañoso…y ahora morirás aquí, Eddie" fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de terminar por perder el conocimiento al poco tiempo, sintiendo su cuerpo caer entre una gran pila de arena cercana, dando un golpe seco.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando despertó nuevamente. De nueva cuenta pensó que podrían ser minutos, horas o días, más aun al sentir su cuerpo totalmente adolorido y cubierto de arena, de pies a cabeza. Su cabeza dolía al levantarse de entre las profundidades de un pequeño montículo de arena, notando como enseguida, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, algunas de sus cosas estaban esparcidas por el lugar. De mala gana se acercó para empezar a guardar todo, esperando que no se estropeada el mapa con las diferentes rutas de regreso, sintiendo cierta calma al darse cuenta de que no se había perdido aquella información. Fue sólo en ese momento cuando lo notó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, despejando un poco el dolor y el cansancio que sentía en ese momento, quedando con la boca ligeramente abierta ante la impresión. Era el oasis sin duda alguna. Era increíble como desencajaba con el entorno, como si fuera una brecha frondosa que cortaba repentinamente en desierto, dando lugar a enormes árboles, verdes colinas, frondosos arbustos y el sonido de una cascada que se escuchaba a lo lejos, resonando entre la calma y monotonía de la arena y el sol.

Eddie no podía dar crédito a todos los detalles que miraban sus ojos. Había flores con colores tan vivos y frutos con apariencia tan fresca que nunca imaginó que algo así existiera en la tierra. Era demasiado hermoso, demasiado fértil y demasiado bello para ser creíble, sintiéndose por un momento impropio de recorrer dicho lugar. Su paso se volvió más firme pese a su inseguridad, sintiendo que la dureza del desierto se desvanecía en ese momento ante la suave sensación del pasto fresco bajo sus pies, como si hubiera sido roseado momentos antes por la brisa.

Escuchó en su andar algunos sonidos de aves y demás animales, quienes parecían cantar a coro al unísono, resultando particularmente agradable para sus oídos. Incluso el aire corría con más libertad y sus ropas se sentían ventilarse ante la magnitud del aire entre la hierba, dando una sensación de refrescar momentánea, escuchando cada vez más cercano el sonido de la cascada. Eddie sentía sed, pero esta vez era un sed genuina por agua pura y fresca, empezando a encaminarse hasta divisar a unos pocos metros un enorme río y una majestuosa cascada, sintiendo como su necesidad se incrementaba a medida que el agua caía a chorros.

Cruzó unos cuantos arbustos y ramas hasta llegar a la orilla, cayendo de rodillas en el piso mientras tomaba entre sus manos grandes cantidades de agua para llevarla directo a sus labios, sintiendo su garganta refrescarse a los pocos segundos. Escuchó repentinamente un chapoteo en el agua, levantando la vista automáticamente, sintiendo como el agua terminaba por ahogarlo al no pasarla bien. Era toda una visión frente a sus ojos.

La criatura era delgada y agradable a la vista, teniendo una belleza muy particular en su andar. Su traje era casi inexistente, siendo una toga que medio cubría su pecho y que llegaba a la altura de sus muslos desnudos, poseyendo un par de piernas estilizadas y largas, una cintura diminuta y un par de delgados brazos que sostenían un pequeño jarro. Su cabello era de un rubio cenizo, parecido a la arena, que yacía a la altura de su delgado cuello, casi rozando sus hombros. Había algunas cuantas joyas en su atuendo, no siendo lo suficientemente bellas para resaltar sobre ese par de ojos color ámbar, quienes parecían mirar con confusión y curiosidad en su dirección. Eddie no había visto algo tan bello o atractivo nunca antes en toda su vida, por lo que la sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba se intensifico con apenas esa pequeña visión.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó la criatura con delicadeza, manteniendo aun su distancia de la orilla. Eddie no recordaba ni cómo se llamaba en ese instante, moviendo un poco la cabeza al poco tiempo para despejarse ante aquella ola de sensaciones y emociones.

—Oh, lo siento. He sido terriblemente descortés por beber de estas aguas así como así. Soy un viajero, he recorrido el tormentoso desierto con el único interés de ver ese oasis. Estoy…más que impresionado por la belleza de este lugar. He tenido…sed durante mucho tiempo atrás. —

La criatura parecía aún más confundida con aquella declaración, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, empezando a caminar sobre el agua con lentitud. Eddie se quedó aún más impresionado ante esa habilidad, suponiendo en poco tiempo que esta era una ninfa de agua, recordando aquellas leyendas e historias en donde describían a las diferentes ninfas según algún elemento predominante.

—Hace tiempo que no tenemos visitantes pero supongo que es comprensible. El desierto es cada vez más hostil, como podrá darse cuenta. Tiene vida y mente propia, no permitiendo que cualquiera pase tan fácilmente. Puede servirse el agua que necesita y comer de los diferentes frutos, siempre y cuando no destruya o rompa la tranquilidad del lugar. —

Eddie sonrió encantado. La ninfa era mucho más atractiva de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ni las mejores leyendas, ni las descripciones más exactas o los comentarios de aquellos viajeros eran comparables con la verdadera belleza que presenciaba en ese momento. Pese a ser un joven, la belleza de la criatura era bastante significativa y andrógina, teniendo facciones delicadas y voz suave y gentil. No era de extrañarse que fueran motivo de canciones y poemas, siendo una inspiración de tan diversas y particulares pasiones.

Escuchó al poco tiempo algunos otros chapoteos por el agua, desviando la mirada, notando a un sequito de hermosas mujeres y atractivos jóvenes caminando, nadando, bañándose por los alrededores, por las orillas, entre las piedras y hasta incluso entre los arbustos, todos ellos con una apariencia deslumbrante, incluso erótica, entre sus atuendos diminutos y sus actitudes despreocupadas.

Eddie no perdía detalle de ello, más su atención estaba puesta en este ser en particular. Había algo un tanto diferente a decir verdad. Su semblante era ligeramente más serio y difícil de descifrar, como si estuviera alerta ante la más mínima provocación o circunstancia. Los ojos del viajero lo siguieron hasta que lo miró acercarse a la orilla, sentándose en una piedra cercana mientras dejaba su jarro al lado, enfocando su mirada nuevamente en su dirección. La sed se acrecentaba a cada instante.

—Perdone mi comentario pero es que nunca había visto una mirada así antes. El azul de sus ojos es comparable al del cielo mismo — comentó de forma muy baja y seria. A pesar de ser un comentario más que halagador, Eddie no pudo evitar pensar que sonaba un tanto osco al ser pronunciado de tal manera, sin poder evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa al momento.

—Lo mismo puedo decir sobre ti. Tu apariencia es fuera de este mundo, fuera de todo parámetro conocido por mí. No creo haber visto semejante color de ojos antes, ni tampoco una estructura ósea tan perfecta y armónica. Eres bastante atractivo ante mis ojos —Eddie sonrió, esperando una reacción positiva por parte de su interlocutor, sintiéndose decepcionado al no ver ninguna respuesta en su semblante.

El joven permaneció hecho piedra, con seriedad en su mirada y sin ninguna especie de gesto en su expresión. Era como si el comentario no causara absolutamente nada ante él. Aquello molesto ligeramente al viajero.

— ¿Qué acaso aquí no se agradece ante un alago? —

—Lo siento si esperabas alguna reacción o rubor en mi rostro. No suelo impresionarme ante palabras sin fundamento que únicamente buscan acrecentar el ego. —La reacción no era para nada como lo esperaba. Había escuchado que las ninfas eran coquetas por naturaleza, disfrutando de los halagos y de los regalos de los hombres, siendo capaz de cantar hermosas melodías ante ello. Recordó entonces que había gastado una parte de sus ahorros en comprar algo para impresionar y tener suerte, sonriendo nuevamente mientras buscaba un bello collar de oro con una gema esmeralda, algo un poco costoso, pero bien valía la pena si lograba saciar su cometido inicial.

—He venido de una tierra muy lejana para apreciar las danzas y los canticos de las bellas ninfas del oasis, es por eso que he traído este obsequio para poder demostrar mi gratitud ante ustedes. Es una esmeralda, una gema bastante valiosa y difícil de conseguir de donde provengo, he gastado buena parte de mi tiempo en ahorrar para conseguirla, espero sea de tu agrado, aunque claro, no se compara en nada con ese par de bellas gemas en tus ojos…—

Se acercó un par de pasos más, extendiendo el collar. El joven rubio parpadeo un par de veces, tomando entre sus manos la gema mientras examinaba con detenimiento cada detalle, sin mostrar nada más que seriedad y severidad en su semblante.

—Es bonita, lo admito, pero he visto por montones en muchos lugares. No creo que sea algo tan valioso o tan distintivo, pero agradezco su gesto, buen viajero. No tiene que traer regalos ni nada para disfrutar de las aguas y los frutos, más le pido amablemente que su visita no sea muy duradera. No queremos que los hombres terminen por destruir nuestro hogar. —

Las frías palabras del joven y su total desprecio por la joya fueron el detonante que necesitaba para que su humor se disparara nuevamente. Eddie tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, siendo conocido por su temperamento acelerado y errático, comparando en muchos casos al hombre con una especie de macho cabrío de las montañas. Se acercó con un par de zancadas hasta quedar frente a frente con el joven rubio, sintiendo sus puños apretarse con fuerza mientras su mirada se volvía severa, intimidante.

—Escúchame bien, maldita ninfa del agua…he recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí, he cruzado bosques, he pasado por diversos sembradíos y he cruzado la hostilidad del desierto para poder venir a _saciarme_ a ese oasis. Escúchame bien….no me iré sin haberme librado de esta sed. —

El joven parecía algo impresionado, notando por primera vez un cambio en su gesto. El resto de las ninfas parecían algo atemorizadas, ya que el semblante y las palabras eran frías, bastante determinadas y amenazantes. Pese a eso, el rubio se quedó en su lugar, sin inmutarse o moverse, como si fuera una especie de guerra de poder en ese instante, sin perder la compostura o demostrar temor por la hosquedad del viajero.

—No entiendo el motivo de tu molestia. Desde que llegaste te deje en claro que eran bienvenido, que podrías tomar con libertad de las aguas, comer de los frutos, disfrutar de la variedad de plantas y de la belleza del lugar. Si tienes hambre, entonces come, si tienes sed, entonces bebé, pero deja de importunar la paz. —

El movimiento que ocurrió fue mucho más rápido y acelerado de lo que esperaba. De repente, el joven rubio se encontraba fuertemente sujetado por las caderas y la cintura, siendo levantado hasta quedar de pie, frente a frente con el extraño hombre, notando como la diferencia de alturas era mucho más marcada al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

—No ese tipo de sed de la que hablo, mi joven ninfa. La sed que siento es algo mucho más _carnal,_ algo que no se quita con un simple sorbo de agua. Yo necesito un cuerpo joven, necesito un espíritu enérgico, algo que me quite esta sensación que llevo cargando desde hace años. _Déjame beber entonces…_ —

Su rostro se acercaba lentamente al rostro contrario, mientras las manos del joven se posaban sobre su pecho, intentando mantener a distancia ambos cuerpos. Esto era totalmente inaceptable. De un momento a otro, Eddie reaccionó al sentir una corriente de agua fría derramarse entre sus brazos, abriendo los ojos para darse cuenta que era la ninfa quien se escurría por entre sus dedos, evitando así el tener más contacto con él al momento. Su semblante pasó del asombro a la ira en segundos, empezando a apretar con más fuerza los puños mientras levantaba la vista en dirección al lago.

— ¡Te atraparé, maldita ninfa de agua, así sea lo último que haga en esta vida! —


	2. El espíritu del bosque

Eddie toma una decisión, estableciendo conversaciones con las diferentes ninfas del oasis, mientras que Waylon empieza a mostrar actitudes al respecto.

Y la locura continua xD, sigo diciendo: esto es muy divertido de escribir.

El sonido del enojo del hombre se extendía por los alrededores del oasis. Las ninfas no pudieron evitar centrar su atención en la fallida interacción entre ambos, sin poder evitar reír ligeramente por la hosca y terca actitud del hombre, quien parecía más como un niño pequeño al patear ligeramente el agua dentro del lago. El hombre era en lo particular extraño, llamando la atención principalmente por la prominencia de su estatura y el particular tono de su voz. Era elocuente, agradable y un tanto melodiosa y, al mismo, tiempo, agresiva, imperativa y bastante imponente, como si poseyera ese tipo de cualidades en su personalidad.

Las ninfas femeninas y masculinas empezaban a acercarse a la orilla del lago, notando como el hombre se movía en línea recta, mirando al lago con determinación, como si ideara algo, notando su semblante molesto y sus puños apretados. Observaron como el hombre empezó a alejarse a paso acelerado, sintiendo curiosidad por su andar. Parecía como si estuviera buscando algo, sin poder entender muy bien su comportamiento. ¿Acaso ideaba el sacar a Waylon del agua? Eso era casi imposible. Waylon pertenecía a las aguas cristalinas, por lo cual era una tarea complicada de conseguir, más aun por la manera en la cual se ocultaba, pudiendo permanecer días enteros entre la inmensidad y la profundidad de las aguas.

Las ninfas estaban acostumbradas a sus comportamientos, siendo un tanto diferente al resto por la manía que tenía de permanecer apartado, como si quisiera mantener su distancia de los problemas. Había respeto, cariño y cordialidad entre todos, considerándose como una gran familia unida, por lo que respetaban los deseos e ideas de Waylon, pese a no lograr entender en su totalidad cual era el problema con estar en contacto con los viajeros o el panorama en general.

No era de sorprenderse entonces que la actitud de este hombre resultara ofensiva para el rubio, ya que este solía mantenerse al margen de ese tipo de situaciones, dejando la tarea de "seducción" para el resto de sus hermanas y hermanos, limitándose a tocar de vez en cuando algunas canciones o a llevar en su jarro parte de las dulces aguas para salpicar los alrededores.

Por su parte, Eddie se encontraba caminando por un sendero en dirección a los árboles frutales. Notó como unas cuantas ninfas de los bosques danzaban alrededor de los arbustos, mirando ocasionalmente en su dirección, sin prestar atención hasta lograr alcanzar con sus manos algunas cuantas naranjas y un par de mangos, volviendo al poco tiempo a sentarse frente al lago, sin cambiar su semblante ofuscado. "No me iré de aquí sin haber _poseído_ a esa criatura…debo idear algo", pensaba Eddie, empezando a retirar la cascara a movimientos rápidos, sintiendo como su mandíbula de apretaba cada vez más con sólo recordar la interacción que había pasado minutos antes.

¿Quién se creía esa ninfa que era para rechazarlo? Había escuchado las historias sobre las ninfas, quienes se acostaban sin tapujo alguno con cuanta persona o criatura se les pusieran en frente, teniendo una naturaleza volátil y cálida con los hombres, siendo coquetas, suaves y cantarinas, siempre dispuestas a mostrar los placeres de manera despreocupada ante el mundo.

¿Qué había pasado entonces con aquello? ¿Acaso todo era una mentira bien elaborada? Al apenas recordar esto, sentía que su sangre hervía nuevamente, empezando a apretar los frutos hasta que la pulpa salía a chorros por entre sus dedos, sin importar el desastre que estaba armando. Era más su molestia en ese momento que cualquier otra cosa externa.

—Vaya impresión que ha recibido —comentó una suave voz a su lado, logrando que la azul mirada de Eddie girara en su dirección. Al fin algo había logrado captar su atención. La joven ninfa era de una belleza espectacular, teniendo largos rizos rojos que caían en cascada sobre sus pechos descubiertos, poseyendo ojos de un verde hoja, grandes y llamativos, teniendo una piel de una blancura casi resplandeciente, portando restos de hojas y flores por entre su cabello y ropaje, caminando de forma suave y volátil hasta quedar cada vez más cerca del viajero.

— ¿Qué acaso las ninfas tiene tal temperamento irrespetuoso y desafiante? —

—Oh no. No somos tan malas. Te topaste con la más complicada —comentó la chica, quien terminó por sentarse a su lado. Eddie capto el olor fresco de su carne, escuchando la dulzura de su voz al instante. La mujer era atractiva y deseable, supurando sensualidad, era algo que le quedaba muy en claro, más su mente estaba fija en algo más. En aquellos ojos, en aquel semblante, en aquella particular forma de deslizarse por las aguas.

—Sabes…todas hemos escuchado tus comentarios y tu historia, la forma en la cual llegaste y como te enfrentaste ante las adversidades del desierto. Quizás nosotras podrías ayudarte con aquello de la sed, somos expertas en ello —comentó con voz seductora, haciendo que uno de sus rizos se desviara por sobre su espalda.

El resto de las ninfas estaban prácticamente semidesnudas, revelando sus cuerpos sin pudor alguno, dejando que la tela se viera transparente al dejar que las aguas las cubrieran. Eddie no perdió detalle de esto, considerando más que atractiva la provocación, sin embargo, pese a saber que le invitación estaba abierta, lo único que hizo fue inclinar la cabeza, desviando la mirada de nueva cuenta al lago.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño? —

—Mi nombre es Ágata. ¿Podría conocer tu nombre al menos? —

—Mi nombre es Eddie. Es un placer, Ágata. —

La ninfa parpadeo un par de veces, un poco confundida. No era usual que hubiera rechazo a los de su especie, al menos no de una forma tan marcada. Observó a Eddie por un momento, desviando la mirada en dirección al lago en poco tiempo. Una ligera sonrisa broto de sus rosados labios mientras volvía a acomodar su cabello, cubriendo nuevamente sus pechos.

—Y su nombre es Waylon, por cierto. Aquella extraña ninfa se llama Waylon. —

—Con que Waylon…. —repitió Eddie, sin dejar de admirar el lago con detenimiento. Era extraño. Como si se tratase de un particular capricho, quería conocer lo más posible su entorno entonces. Quería conocer sus costumbres, sus manías, debía analizar su comportamiento. Miró a Ágata por un momento, levantando la vista en dirección al resto de las ninfas, quienes permanecían cerca del lago, empezando a recostarse a su alrededor para meter los pies o las manos por sobre éste. Eddie volvió a centrar su atención en la joven, mostrando una ligera sonrisa ante ella.

—Y dime… ¿qué tan a menudo abandona el lago? —

—Bueno, es un poco impredecible. Puede permanecer días enteros dentro de las aguas, a veces un par de horas. Todo depende de que tan sociable ande. Le gusta los lugares tranquilos, sin mucho ruido, por lo cual se no acerca mucho a las danzas o festejos que llegamos a tener las demás durante las noches. —Eddie no perdía nota de aquello, como si realizara notas mentales en su mente. Tenía que ser rápido en memorizar cada costumbre de aquellos seres, puesto que no debía mantenerse mucho tiempo alejado de su pueblo. Era una prioridad el encontrar a aquella ninfa cuanto antes.

— ¿En qué zonas suele rondar? —

—La parte norte es su favorita. Le gusta estar cerca de las montañas y observar a los animales. Entre más cerca este uno de la montaña, más se puede escuchar el eco de las aves. —

Aquello era información importante. La sonrisa de Eddie se incrementaba cada vez más. Un plan se estaba ideando en su mente.

—Una disculpa Ágata, pero debo empezar a planificar algunas cosas. Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver pronto —comentó de forma amable, levantándose para limpiar sus manos por sobre las aguas antes de girarse y dirigirse a las profundidades del bosque. Debía tenerlo todo bien planificado, ya que serían pocas las oportunidades de ver a Waylon nuevamente. Esperaba que su berrinche de estar en las profundidades no durara mucho.

Las horas pasaron, volviéndose de noche en poco tiempo. Eddie había armado un pequeño refugio para resguardarse, agradeciendo que la luz de la luna permitiera que la oscuridad se disipara por entre el bosque. Algunas otras ninfas, tanto hombres como mujeres, habían empezado a acercarse una tras otra ante Eddie, invitándolo y usando sus mejores armas en la seducción para que se uniera a ellos y liberara su "sed", garantizando ante el hombre lo divertido que sería la celebración de aquel día, siendo rechazados uno a uno con amabilidad y firmeza. Había escuchado los cánticos de las ninfas a los alrededores, suponiendo que celebración había comenzado, cantando ante la luna como parte de sus rituales o algo parecido, optando por permanecer resguardado y descansar en ese momento, intentando recuperar su energía para el día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, las ninfas del bosque y del lago danzaban al compás de sus canticos, usando la luz de la luna como punto de referencia para poder iluminar aquella noche, empezando a tomar parte de sus instrumentos musicales para empezar con su celebración, siendo sorprendidas al ver acercarse a Waylon, quien habría brotado nuevamente, materializándose del agua al momento.

—Vaya, ¡qué sorpresa verte aquí, Waylon!, ¿acaso te unirás el festejo de esta noche? —comentó con alegría Ágata, quien se acercó a paso apresurado en su dirección para tomar sus manos con la plena intención de jalar al joven al festejo.

— ¿Ya se fue aquel extraño y temperamental hombre del oasis? —preguntó con curiosidad el rubio, soltando sus manos de la forma más delicada posible, mostrando una expresión sin emoción aparente, logrando despertar asombro en el semblante de Ágata.

—No. Está en el bosque. Lo hemos invitado de mil y un formas a que se nos uniera esta noche, pero parece mantenerse al margen de nosotras. Es muy extraño en realidad, Waylon. Es un hombre muy extraño. —

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno…pues que bueno, que este en el bosque solo —dijo el rubio, intentando mantener su seriedad, empezando a caminar por sobre el lago hasta un lugar más apartado. Ágata no perdió detalle de su reacción, mostrando una sonrisa al momento. Las cosas parecían ponerse cada vez más interesantes ante esta historia.

Por su parte, Waylon terminó por rodear el lago hasta dar con uno de los recintos más apartados y tranquilos. El paisaje era hermoso en ese lugar, teniendo la cascada a apenas unos metros de distancia, notando como la luz de la luna terminaba por posarse en el agua, de tal manera que pareciera que había dos lunas en ese momento, una encima de la otra al ser un enorme reflejo. Waylon se sentó sobre una piedra cercana a uno de los extremos, sin perder de vista el panorama. El sonido era relajante y armónico, provocando que el rubio terminara por relajarse cada vez más, sintiendo como una brisa agradable llegaba a su rostro y movía ligeramente su cabellera, sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa al momento. Recordó los sucesos de aquella tarde, en donde había tenido su primer enfrentamiento contra Eddie.

El hombre era bastante grosero a su ver, teniendo ese semblante de ansia en su rostro, que era la razón principal por la cual Waylon había tenido dudas sobre sus palabras y regalos. Era evidente que el sexo era la única motivación de los viajeros, sintiéndose bastante ofendido ante tal comportamiento por parte de Eddie, más aun al verse casi obligado a corresponder por su mero capricho, sin siquiera consultar o comprender que no estaba dispuesto a acepta su oferta. Era por eso que se sentía extrañado ante el rechazo que presentó ante las demás ninfas. El rubio sabía que Ágata no era del tipo que le diría una mentira semejante, aceptando y presumiendo públicamente sus conquistas por entre el lugar, resaltando la forma en la que sedujo al viajero y las múltiples posiciones y lugares en las cuales se satisficieron.

Sabía que el hombre estaría dentro de sus intereses, pues la apariencia de éste era en lo particular diferente y agraciada de muchas maneras. Waylon tenía que admitir que era realmente atractivo, con sus facciones fuertes, su altura, el tamaño de sus manos, lo atlético de su cuerpo que se notaba pese a estar cubierto de pies a cabeza y sobre todo la intensidad de aquella mirada, que era de un color llamativo, claro, suave, contrastando completamente el resto de su constitución. Sumando a esto estaba su voz, que era grave, varonil y suave a la vez, no pudiendo entender muy bien como esos elementos podrían mezclarse al mismo tiempo, dando resultado a uno de los especímenes humanos más particulares que habían visto sus ojos. Waylon negó con la cabeza.

Prefería volver a concentrar su vista en el lago nuevamente. Este sin duda era uno de sus lugares favoritos, no permitiendo que el pensamiento de aquel hombre lo distrajera nuevamente para darse la libertad de buscar entre su jarro una pequeña arpa de color azul celeste, acomodando sus piernas de tal manera que quedaran contrarías, siendo un soporte para su instrumento, cerrando los ojos en poco tiempo. Los movimientos de sus dedos eran lentos y delicados, causando que el sonido armónico del arpa resonara por los alrededores. Ágata siguió a Waylon con detenimiento, sin querer que se diera cuenta de su presencia, notando como el rubio tocaba con tal tranquilidad y serenidad, como si disfrutara del panorama y celebrara al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja era una de las ninfas más cercanas al rubio, conociendo de antemano que eran contadas las ocasiones en las cuales Waylon se expresaba de tal manera, siendo esto un acto exclusivo para las ocasiones en las que celebrara por alguna razón. Era evidente que algo estaba pasando en su humor, puesto que ese semblante reflejaba algo mucho más marcado y profundo de lo que realmente quería mostrar. Esperaba poder comprobar su teoría con el pasar de los días.

A la mañana siguiente, un muy determinado y enérgico Eddie se levantaba a primera hora esa mañana, estirando sus brazos y piernas mientras empezaba a buscar algunas cosas en su pequeño refugio. Sabía que probablemente no sería fácil el encontrar a Waylon por los alrededores, por lo que la paciencia sería su aliada en su tarea, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado al empezar a caminar de vuelta al lago. Las cosas debían resultar para bien de alguna forma u otra.

Waylon, por su parte, había salido del lado al sentir los primeros rayos del sol brotar sobre las aguas. Se sentía particularmente lleno de energía, como si la noche de canticos, seguida de un buen descanso, hubiera logrado el despertarlo con un buen humor, sintiéndose incluso extrañado de aquello. Encaminándose a la orilla, el rubio terminó por salir completamente del lago esta vez, girando su dirección hasta escuchar algunos pájaros cantando por entre las ramas de los árboles, intentando localizar con la mirada al viajero, estando atento por si escuchaba su andar por entre los arbustos o las plantas. Parecía que todo estaba tranquilo en ese momento, salvo por los animales y el sonido del viento.

Aquello fue el incentivo suficiente para empezar su andar por entre los arbustos, empezando a caminar a paso lento y suave, intentando mantener ese ritmo para permitir el apreciar la naturaleza a su alrededor, siendo un aficionando a admirar la vida animal que les rodeaba, quedándose fascinado ante las madrigueras de los conejos y los nidos de las aves. Siendo una criatura de agua, eran extraños y muy dispersos los momentos en los que se permitía caminar en tierra realmente, sintiéndose un tanto más aletargado y débil a medida que su cuerpo se alejaba más y más de las aguas que lo vieron nacer, siendo esto una de las principales razones por las cuales no se mantenía muy alejado del lago, necesitado de la fuente de la cascada para mantener sus energías en alto. Pese a ello, admirar la fauna a una distancia razonable le era bastante agradable, dándose esas pequeñas libertades durante las mañanas, sabiendo que sus energías estaban renovadas al haber disfrutado de las placenteras noches en las profundidades, más aún al mezclar su esencia con las aguas.

El rubio terminó por inclinar su cabeza al escuchar un par de pisadas sobre la hierba, notando como un pequeño erizo se acercaba a paso lento ante sus pies, sin poder evitar inclinarse hasta quedar completamente agachado, llevando sus dedos por sobre su cabeza.

—Creo que te has perdido de tu madriguera, ¿no es así? —comentó con suavidad mientras intentaba localizar la posición del erizo madre, tomándolo entre sus manos para llevarlo lentamente hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos, siendo recibido con alegría por el resto de la manada, mientras el rubio ensanchaba una sonrisa en dirección a aquello, disfrutando bastante la interacción de los animales con sus crías.

Estaba tan concentrado en mirar aquella escena que no se dio cuenta de cuando una enorme manta de tela terminaba por posarse sobre su cuerpo, siendo restringido sus movimientos en poco tiempo al ser llevado como si de un costal se tratara, escuchando la gutural risa, antes de sentirse ser llevado a paso apresurado por entre el bosque.

— ¡Y creías que no lograría atraparte, ninfa de las aguas! —comentaba con júbilo mientras se alejaba apresurado, acercándose al recinto en donde se encontraban sus posesiones resguardadas, intentando acelerar el paso para poder, al fin, dar rienda suelta a lo que su instinto dictaba.

Waylon se removía con molestia dentro de la bolsa. Se sentía bastante estúpido de no haber prevenido su llegada, sintiendo además una genuina impotencia por no poder usar su poder para cambiar de forma. Sabía que si se derramaba sobre las plantas y los árboles sería mucho más complicado, por no decir casi imposible, el volver a su forma original, ya que las plantas terminaría por absorberlo y retenerlo, dispersando sus restos al esparcirse por los alrededores. Quizás había subestimado a este humano, quien había resultado tener cierta astucia sobre el tema.

— ¡Déjame ir! Creo que te deje muy en claro ayer que no me interesas para nada —

—Y yo creo que te deje muy en claro que esta sed mía no se me quitará con nada, cariño. Ahora sólo mantente muy quieta para mí, ¿quieres? —la voz de Eddie sonaba como si de burla se tratara, haciendo que Waylon terminara por enojarse cada vez más ante ello. Debía pensar en algo pronto, sino terminaría cediendo ante esto, ya que pese a mantener su perfil bajo, la naturaleza de las ninfas predominadaba en su haber, no confiando en el raciocinio de su mente que contrastaba con las reacciones de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió.

— ¡Necesito de su ayuda! —grito con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo al mismo Eddie por la magnitud de su voz, que lograba atravesar la tela pese al grosor de la misma. El viajero escuchó entonces como si las ramas de los árboles empezaran a moverse, sintiendo como algo empezaba a trepar por entre sus piernas, notando como un par de enredaderas y ramas terminaban por obstruir su andar, siendo seguido por otro par de ramas que lograban aprisionar sus brazos, provocando que la bolsa terminara por resbalar de entre sus dedos.

Waylon se levantó al poco tiempo, girando su dirección a Eddie, quien era aprisionado por el espíritu del bosque, mostrando una gran confusión y enojo en su semblante mientras notaba como la ninfa sonreía con triunfo, sintiendo la rabia volver a brotar de entre su pecho.

—Si el desierto tiene vida propia, debes saber que el bosque también tiene vida propia, no debería sorprenderte entonces que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos si nos vemos en problemas, Eddie. Y te lo repetiré de nueva cuenta por si no te ha quedado claro: no estoy interesado en tener sexo contigo. —

— ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! ¡No caminaras durante días! ¡Deja nada más que me libre de esto y me las pagaras, maldita ninfa! —comentaba con molestia mientras movía tanto los brazos como las piernas, notando como Waylon caminaba con tranquilidad de regreso al lago, mientras disfrutaba del cantar de los pájaros y del sonido de la brisa por entre las hojas. Aquella sin duda era una mañana muy hermosa.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al redactar!


	3. Y si te dijera

**Capítulo 3: Y si te dijera**

* * *

Sus planes no daban buenos frutos, por lo que Eddie debía pensar como jugar bien sus cartas. Quizás una ayuda extra logre ser la diferencia.

* * *

 **Yo quería actualizar semanalmente esta historia :c pero la uni, la vida y otros proyectos se interpusieron. Una disculpa por la demora!**

* * *

 _Las cosas no se podían quedar así,_ se repitió Eddie durante todo aquel día después de la derrota con la ninfa. Los árboles terminaron por soltarlo en cuanto Waylon entró nuevamente en las aguas, logrando perderle de vista por el resto del día. Había rabia y fiereza en la mirada del viajero. Había estado tan cerca de su cometido.

El día pasó lento. Sabía que no volvería a ver a aquella criatura por el resto de la tarde y noche, por lo que se dedicó a meditar. Debía idear nuevas formas de atraparlo, algunas trampas quizás. Tenía que usar todo su ingenio en utilizar los diferentes elementos de aquel lugar a su favor.

Eddie se caracterizaba por tener un marcado mal carácter y por su terquedad, teniendo la fama de siempre lograr conseguir lo que quería, estando dispuesto a emplear una gran cantidad de tiempo y energía en su cometido. Tenía un objetivo en claro después de todo.

Waylon se encontraba de lo más divertido al notar aquellas actitudes por parte del extraño hombre. Parecía como si fuera un niño pequeño, haciendo un berrinche por no conseguir algún juguete. Era bastante infantil el comportamiento de Gluskin, por lo cual era muy entretenido para el rubio y para el resto de las ninfas el observar sus diferentes y elaborados planes.

Los planes habían empezado a planearse, uno a uno, después de su fallido intento por capturar a Waylon dentro del saco. Elementos como redes, sogas y diferentes artefactos eran elaborados por Eddie, quien encontraba diferentes elementos para poder llevar a cabo su intento por atrapar a la ninfa soñada. Había aprendido que lo ideal era alejar a Waylon del lago, más era una tarea complicada de lograr. Rara vez se alejaba mucho de su zona natural de confort, por lo cual no le era posible el poder.

Había muchos planes en poco tiempo, atrayendo la atención de las demás ninfas, sin poder evitar empezar a sentir simpatía por el desconocido, quien resultaba cada vez más habitual en su rutina diaria. Todas estaban de acuerdo en que el hombre era atractivo, más las opiniones se dividían en quienes apoyaban la idea de Eddie para lograr "atrapar" a Waylon y quienes preferían que fuera Waylon quien evitara constantemente las diversas trampas del hombre. Incluso empezaron algunas discusiones al respecto.

—Buenos días, Eddie, ¿ya desayunaste? —comentaba la suave voz de Ágata, empezando a extender en sus manos un par de frutos del bosque, mostrando una sonrisa al momento. —Traigo un par de frutas, si quieres. —

—Muchas gracias, Ágata, me encantaría —Eddie tomó delicadamente la fruta de entre las manos de la ninfa, mostrando una fugaz sonrisa mientras continuaba con lo suyo, manteniendo su mirada enfocada en un par de cuerdas en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso, Eddie? —

—Es una red. —

— ¿Es para atrapar a Waylon? —

—Así es. —

—Suerte con eso…—mencionó la ninfa, quien para ese momento se había sentado a su lado, mirando fijamente cada movimiento por parte del hombre. Era sumamente determinado con su cometido, especialmente al tratarse de un reto personal. —Está abierta la invitación aun, Eddie. Todas las ninfas te consideran atractivo, tanto los hombres como las mujeres. —

—Se los agradezco enormemente y me alagan sus comentarios y proposiciones, pero estoy un poco ocupado en este momento, cariño. —Eddie siempre era amable, pese a su clara manía de declinar aquellas ofertas. Las ninfas estaban de lo más sorprendidas ante aquel comportamiento tan extraño. Nunca en la vida habían sido tan abiertamente rechazadas por alguien. Era un hombre de lo más particular.

—Eddie, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Bueno, otra además de la ya mencionada —comentaba la joven ninfa con voz suave y pausada. Ágata tenía cierta simpatía por el hombre. Era extraño y tenía un montón de manías, pero no era para nada desagradable. Las intenciones de la joven pelirroja iban más encaminadas a conocerlo que a la seducción.

—Claro, adelante. Puedes preguntarme lo que desees. —

— ¿Por qué Waylon? — Eddie no pudo evitar el gesto de levantar la mirada en dirección a la joven. Detuvo sus tareas por un momento, dejando los restos de aquella red entretejida por sus manos sobre su regazo, con una expresión seria. No había molestia en realidad, ni siquiera sorpresa.

—No me mal entiendas, Eddie. Adoro a Waylon. De entre todos es con quien más me llevo. Todos somos hermanos y hermanas, pero Waylon siempre ha sido más cercano a mí. Somos muchos en realidad y tenemos diferentes elementos y formas, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo querer a Waylon? —

Eddie se quedó en silencio por un momento más. Parecía meditar bien las cosas antes de responder. Ágata no perdía detalle de ello. Una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, desviando la mirada para darse cuenta de que Eddie observaba el lago en realidad, y como el sol caía sobre el agua.

—Él dijo que no —fue su respuesta después de un rato, bajando la mirada para continuar con su tarea, carraspeando. —Creo que es lindo. Tiene un encanto. Pero dijo que no. Supongo que es eso. —

— ¿Y si te dijera algo para volver ese no en un sí? —esta vez Eddie levantó la mirada con asombrado mientras Ágata sonreía. Su comunicación no verbal fue interrumpida por el sonido de salpicaduras a la orilla del lago, captando la atención de Eddie en ese mismo instante.

El mayor no dudo el levantarse en ese mismo instante.

—No quiero ser grosero pero creo que el momento ha llegado —comentó con seguridad, teniendo la firmeza de que era Waylon quien se acercaba tras aquel movimiento. Ágata se quedó quieta, mirando la escena con atención.

No necesitaba girarse para saber que las demás ninfas se encontraban a la expectativa de ese momento. Era casi el nuevo pasatiempo para todos.

Eddie se acercó a paso lento, expectante. La sombra en el agua se fue haciendo más nítida a medida que se acercaba más a la orilla. Tenía la soga lista, enredada de tal forma que aparentaba ser una red en sus manos, pese a que sabía que era una muy mala idea en realidad.

Todas las ninfas sabían que eso no iba a funcionar con Waylon y por supuesto que Eddie estaba consciente de eso también. La desesperación fue uno de los principales factores en sus constantes fracasos. Eddie siempre quería las cosas muy rápido.

La escena que montó Waylon en ese momento, sin embargo, provocó que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo en ese momento. El rubio salió desde el agua, pero su cuerpo ya se había materializado antes de sacarlo a la orilla. Gotas de agua caían desde su cabello, pasando por su húmedo cuerpo mientras terminaba por acomodarse sobre la misma piedra en la que le encontró.

La ropa estaba prácticamente transparente por la humedad, mientras Waylon dedicaba a mover su cabello de manera sugerente, dejando incluso que el tirante de su traje se bajara ligeramente, antes de volver a acomodarlo. Una suave sonrisa apareció en sus jóvenes facciones antes de abrir y levantar lentamente la vista en dirección al mayor, mostrando una actitud completamente seductora. Y desafiante.

—Buenos días, Eddie. ¿A poco no es una mañana estupenda? —la voz de Waylon resonó por sus oídos en ese mismo instante. Eddie a duras penas sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Su mirada, su cuerpo, todo en Waylon le hacía sentir electricidad por el cuerpo, olvidando incluso aquel tan diseñado "plan" que había ideado desde la tarde anterior. A paso lento, Eddie volvió a acercarse nuevamente para apreciar más aquel bello rostro, siendo sorprendido ante el hecho de que Waylon en realidad se quedaba en su lugar, manteniendo la misma sonrisa en su expresión.

—Si…son excelentes mañanas en realidad. —La voz de Eddie salió demasiado afectada para su gusto, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Waylon alzó lentamente las manos, empezando a acariciar parte del traje contrario. Sus dedos pasaron por los cubiertos brazos de Eddie, mientras mantenía la mirada siempre fija sobre sus ojos.

—Hace calor, ¿no te parece? Quizás deberías elegir alguna opción más ligera al vestir. —El rostro de Waylon se acercó unos centímetros más al rostro ajeno, manteniendo el mismo semblante seductor. Eddie trago pesado. Sentía como su garganta se secaba ante esos comentarios, que para ser en apariencia inocentes, dejaban entre ver una clara intención.

—Sí, quizás debería considerarlo…—las manos de Eddie presionaban fuertemente la red entre sus manos. Si no tuviera haciendo ese gesto, muy probablemente ya se encontrarían presionando las caderas de Waylon. Necesitaba bastante ese contacto físico, pero la expectación de saber que tanto diría o haría el rubio era una sensación mucho más fuerte en ese momento.

—No lo sé, Eddie, quizás apetezcas mejor nadar un rato, meterte al agua cristalina y…acompañarnos, si te parece bien…—los claros ojos de Waylon se entrecerraron suavemente en un gesto lento y marcado.

Eddie podía sentir el aliento de Waylon chocando contra su rostro, mientras su cuerpo entero era sometido a las caricias contrarias. Waylon había logrado llegar hasta su pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos por el mismo, ladeando la cabeza mientras acercaba ligeramente más el rostro al rostro contrario. Todo era tan hipnotizante. No era justo, pensó Eddie, no era para nada justo, sintiendo como la red incluso lograba resbalarse de sus manos hasta dar con el piso.

Sus manos se levantaron lentamente, intentando alcanzar a acariciar aquellas delgadas pero apetecibles caderas mientras sus ojos se cerraban en automático, empezando a acercar sus labios de igual manera. Estaba tan cerca de lograr tener ese tan ansiado contacto. Sus dedos empezaron a presionar de forma lenta sobre las ropas, estaba cada vez más cerca de…

Y entonces, la sensación del agua de nueva cuenta lo devolvió a la realidad. Waylon se había vuelto a transformar nuevamente, dejando la mitad de la túnica de Eddie empapada en el proceso de volver a las aguas de aquel oasis. Las ninfas no pudieron ocultar las risas que surgieron de aquella interacción, provocando que la rabia de Eddie brotara de forma más notoria. Grandes zancadas fueron dadas mientras se daba la vuelta, encaminándose de nueva cuenta a su refugio del bosque. Ágata continuaba a escasos metros del lugar, sin poder evitar ser un testigo en primera fila de toda aquella situación. Waylon había jugado muy bien sus cartas al tentarlo, ya que Eddie se miraba como una presa fácil ante sus insinuaciones.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó al verlo pasar a su lado, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Estaba enojada y eso era evidente. Ágata tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro, pero entendía de cierta manera aquella frustración del hombre. Era bastante cómico, ya que Eddie era más semejante a un niño pequeño a que otra cosa, uno cuyo juguete o dulce había sido arrebatado.

Por su parte, Eddie terminó por meterse a la pequeña tienda improvisada en donde dormía. Se sentía cansado y enfadado, pero sobre todas las cosas, se sentía frustrado.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil sacarse a Waylon de la cabeza? No sabía si era por capricho o algo por el estilo, pero el rubio tenía algo que en realidad lo hacía parecer realmente deseable ante sus ojos. Iba más ligado a su actitud, pensó, ya que su apariencia era atractiva, pero su manera de comportarse era lo que destacaba del resto en realidad.

Eddie sabía que podía acostarse con quien quisiera en ese oasis, pero el único ser en el que estaba interesado parecía completamente ajeno a ese comportamiento. Y además de eso, estaba jugando con él de manera descarada.

Las horas pasaban y Eddie en realidad no tenía deseos de salir de su tienda. Había recolectado fruta antes de salir, por lo que la comida no le hizo falta. Le era sorpresivo lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a las frutas del lugar, ya que se había vuelto en poco tiempo en una clave importante en su alimentación. Debían ser frutos especiales, pensó, ya que no tenía la necesidad de buscar algo más y sentía bastante energía al momento de consumirlas.

A pesar de eso, el mayor lo único que quería era mantenerse al margen del todo por un momento, dándose el lujo de apoyar la cabeza sobre una parte del refugio, cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras sus ideas lentamente se despejaban. Una vez llamándole interrumpió en ese momento su relajación.

— ¿Eddie? —volvía a mencionar la voz de Ágata mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para mirar adentro de la tienda. Eddie no tardó en salir, con una expresión un tanto irritada en su rostro, más la amabilidad en su voz siempre estaba presente en las interacciones con la pelirroja.

—No quiero parecer grosero pero en este momento no me encuentro de humor para dialogar, cariño. Lo único que quiero es descansar —el tono era apagado y desanimado. Ágata nunca imaginó que aquellas acciones de Waylon hubiera provocado la reacción tan desalentadora. Sí que era como un niño pequeño en todo caso.

—Vengo a ayudarte, tonto. ¿Acaso no quieres que ese no se vuelva un sí? —Ágata terminó por acomodarse lentamente entre el pasto, sonriendo. Eddie parecía vacilar en responder, recibiendo una ligera palmada en el hombro por parte de la ninfa.

—Es poco común que diga estas cosas, considerando que Waylon es mi familia, pero creo que algunas veces…uno tiene que dejarse llevar. —

—No entiendo bien a que te refieres, si te soy sincero —Ágata no retuvo su gesto de reír ante la sorpresa de Eddie. Este hombre era verdaderamente un caso, pensó. Habría que hacerlo entrar en razón entonces.

—Waylon se siente muy decepcionado de los humanos, Eddie. No has sido el primero ni serás el último viajero que vendrá al oasis a disfrutar de algo más que la vista. Hubo muchos otros, otros que únicamente buscaban lo que tu tanto ansías encontrar. Y como muchos, Waylon fue uno de los elegidos para saciar aquella necesidad…Waylon empezó a sentirse hastiado de ser tratado como un simple objeto más —comentaba con voz clara y suave, ganando la atención de Eddie en ese momento. Parecía que el mayo estaba más receptivo a escuchar.

—Y como se cansó, empezó a apartarse el resto. De los viajeros, de las demás ninfas, empezando a estar más en contacto con el entorno. Todos estamos en contacto con el entorno y con nuestro elemento natural, pero Waylon parece que formo una especie de unión en concreto con el oasis. Es casi como si fuera una extensión de la cascada o de la corriente. —Eddie parecía comprender aquello. Como extensión, era mucho más probable que su forma física fuera menos frecuente en esos lapsos. Waylon era el agua, era las corrientes, era la cascada. Su esencia estaba plasmada por el flujo del agua en sí, como si quisiera ser ajeno a todo lo físico y sus consecuencias.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces, para tener una cercanía con Waylon? —la voz de Eddie sonaba dudosa. Parecía que le costaba mucho el admitir lo perdido que se encontraba en el tema, pero Ágata parecía no querer hacer énfasis en su tono. Era demasiado amable y Eddie estaba siendo demasiado receptivo en ese momento.

—Haz usado la fuerza bruta y te has hecho de trampas para lograr tenerlo cerca, creo que ese fue el error inicial. Waylon es astuto, orgullos, casi igual de terco que tú. Se ha vuelto una especie de competencia de nunca acabar ver quien será el que logre su objetivo, ya sea tu de atraparlo o él de escapar. Quizás tengas que usar otro tipo de métodos. —

Eddie no había mencionado nada hasta al momento, pero las cosas empezaban a tener sentido. Todo era en realidad bastante competitivo. Su mirada se desvió por un momento, intentando encontrar una manera más fácil de poder llegar a tener un contacto real con el rubio, ¿pero cuál?

—No seas idiota. Habla con él, Eddie —comentó la voz exasperada de Ágata a su lado, quien le miraba de forma severa mientras se cruzaba de brazos en ese momento. Casi quería golpearlo ante la obviedad de sus palabras. —Habla con él, pero de forma interesada. No nada más por el sexo, Eddie. Si quieres acércate a Waylon tendrás que escuchar, preguntar y dialogar de forma civilizada. Creo que eso hasta tú puedes hacerlo. —

Pese a que Eddie se sentía un tanto ofendido por las palabras y comentarios, sabía que la pelirroja tenía razón. Había actuado como un bruto. La necesidad que su cuerpo experimentaba había apagado todo rastro de razón y sensatez. ¿Una red? La idea era estúpida. Eran una serie de ideas estúpidas, una tras otras. Waylon podía liberarse de cualquier cosa en realidad. Era agua, el agua podía escurrirse de toda posible trampa. Casi quería golpearse en el rostro por aquello.

—Ya se, ya se. Me he comportado como un completo idiota. ¿Hay una zona en especial en donde sea más fácil encontrarlo? —

Waylon se encontraba casi del otro extremo del oasis. Era su momento de soledad, uno de los pocos momentos donde dejaba de preocuparse realmente de las cosas que pasaban día con día. No era que tuviera muchas preocupaciones en realidad, pero a veces realmente necesitaba apartarse del resto de las ninfas. Esa era siempre su motivación.

Aun había luz del sol y el aire se sentía particularmente bien en ese momento. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el agua mientas terminaba por acomodarse cerca de la orilla, sentado entre el paso, dejando que su mente se quedara en blanco por un momento. La imagen de Eddie en aquella tarde apareció de repente en sus recuerdos. Aquellas facciones, aquel rostro y aquellos ojos de nueva cuenta volvieron a aparecer en su mente.

Waylon se odiaba por dejarse cautivar, ya que si era sincero había algo de misterio y emoción en cada interacción fallado por sus planes, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Era mucho más divertido verlo frustrarse al fallar, mucho más entretenido que cualquier otra actividad que pudieran realizar de otra índole.

Y, como si de un hechizo se tratara, Waylon escuchó un par de pasos acercarse, viendo a Eddie en nada menos que un traje conformado por una especie de túnica más descubierta que su traje habitual, revelando parte de su pecho y brazos ante una tela oscura, que se asemejaba al color de la noche. Ágata de seguro tenía que ver con esto, pensó. Ya se las iba a pagar en su momento.

—Vete —le dijo al verlo cerca, sin perder el contacto visual con sus ojos. Eddie parecía extrañamente relajado, pese a aquella advertencia y al evidente semblante de molestia que portaba el rubio.

—Vengo en son de paz, Waylon. En serio. No vengo a intentar uno de mis trucos baratos para…acercarme a ti. ¿Podemos hablar aunque sea un poco? —la voz de Eddie tenía un extraño efecto en él, algo que estaba presente desde la primera vez que se hablaron. Había un claro rechazo por las intenciones evidentes, pero era obvio que Eddie era muy particular en apariencia y personalidad. Waylon se lamentaba internamente por eso, suspirado.

— ¿Quién te contó de este sitio? —

—El bosque. —

La respuesta provocó que Waylon cerrara lentamente la boca, dirigiendo su vista al lago. Hizo un gesto, como permitiendo a Eddie el sentarse a su lado. Si quería hablar, podían hablar entonces, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar alguna otra cosa en ese instante.

—No me voy a acostar contigo solo porque te muestras gentil de un momento a otro. —

—No espero que lo hagas, cariño. En realidad no estoy aquí por eso. No al menos en este momento. —

—Bueno, al menos eres sincero en admitirlo. —Waylon se mantenía un tanto reservado al momento. Parecía que querer evitar el contacto visual en ese momento, limitándose a escuchar. —Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? ¿A qué te deleite con mi más que interesante presencia? —

— A eso mismo vine. —Waylon no sabía si era sarcasmo, burla o sinceridad. Eddie parecía extrañamente tranquilo y relajado en este momento. Totalmente opuesto al sentimiento de rabia de hace horas, en donde lo miraba alejarse, pareciendo que en cualquier momento sacaría humo de la cabeza.

—Creí que no querías verme después de aquella rabieta, si te soy sincero. Eres demasiado fácil de provocar. —

—Estoy consciente de eso. —La voz de Eddie era calmada, suave. Waylon intentaba no mirarlo en lo que ocurrían aquellas interacciones. Era extraño.

La amabilidad del hombre no era algo que se hiciera notar con naturalidad. Waylon había pensado que su amabilidad era fingida, ya que en primera instancia había sido demasiado servicial, teniendo la clara intención de obtener algo a cambio de los regalos y loa halagos dados al conocerse. Las cosas habían sido muy abruptas y Waylon no había tardado en rechazar cada una de las propuestas. Los humanos siempre le resultaban de lo más predecibles y engañosos.

— ¿Por qué te mantienes siempre tan apartado de las demás ninfas? —preguntó Eddie con cuidado, intentando mantener su vista fija en las aguas. Era bastante agradable, a decir verdad, disfrutar de aquel momento.

Waylon mantenía una postura un tanto rígida en primera instancia, pero parecía relajarse poco a poco, pensé al esfuerzo por mantenerse siempre alerta en caso de que necesitara escapar. Tardo un poco más en responder, como si estuviera meditando bastante su respuesta.

—No lo sé. No es que no me agraden, todos somos una gran familia…pero siempre me he sentido diferente al resto. Quizás suene raro, ya que nuestra naturaleza es volátil y despreocupada. Nunca me he sentido muy…—

— ¿Integrado? —Waylon levantó lentamente la vista, mirando al hombre sentado a su lado. Eddie parecía sonreír por un breve momento antes de bajar por un momento su mirada, en un gesto pensativo. —Yo tampoco me sentía integrado al lugar de donde pertenezco. Las personas, lo que hacen…nunca me sentí parte de ello. Me gustaba la tranquilidad y estar al margen de todos, la mayoría me consideraba un amargado, pero poco me importaba en realidad. Creo que eso fue parte de lo que me motivó a hacer este viaje. —

—Y yo que pensé que quizás era por el sexo —por un breve momento, Eddie notó como el semblante de Waylon le regresaba una sonrisa.

No era como el gesto que tuvo al burlarse en su "seducción". El gesto era genuino. Como de dos personas teniendo una amena conversación, disfrutando de una broma en conjunto.

—Bueno, eso también es importante. —

El silencio rondó a ambos por un momento. El sonido del agua era relajante, se podían escuchar a algunos pájaros a lo lejos. Eddie se sentía con bastante suerte de estar ahí, siendo testigo de todo aquel paradisiaco lugar con sus propios ojos. La sensación trajo una sonrisa cálida al momento, que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

— ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? —

— ¿Hm? Oh, a nada en especial. Estaba pensando en que soy un hombre muy afortunado. Este lugar es hermoso. —

—Este lugar es mi hogar. —La voz de Waylon era muy suave en realidad. Tenía un toque melodioso, algo que Eddie atribuía a su naturaleza. Era agradable. Eddie podía pasarse el resto de la noche escuchándolo hablar sin ningún problema o inconveniente.

—Eddie, hay muchas otras ninfas en el lugar. Todas están dispuestas. Danzan, bailan y cantan semidesnudas para ti cada noche. ¿Por qué no has decidido acostarte con alguna de ellas entonces? —no había molestia en su voz, sino únicamente curiosidad.

A Eddie le había tomado por sorpresa aquella pregunta, sin poder evitar mostrar asombro en su expresión. Waylon tenía que darle créditos. El gesto en realidad era adorable.

—No lo sé, supongo que ando buscando…algo distinto. —Los dedos de Eddie rozaron sutilmente los dedos de Waylon, provocando un ligero sobresalto en la ninfa. Waylon levanto la mirada, curiosidad se reflejaba en su semblante. Eddie se encontraba cerca de su rostro, pero no se movía. Se limitaba a admirar únicamente sus expresiones.

La mano contraria del hombre, que era mucho más grande en comparación con las manos de Waylon, se levantó con lentitud para acunarse sobre el rostro contrario, acariciando lentamente la mejilla, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Waylon no había tenido la necesidad de alejarse esta vez.

—Vaya, realmente tienes una de las miradas más hermosas e impresionantes que he visto. Casi como si fueran oro líquido. —Los dedos de Eddie bailaron sobre los rosados labios, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel contraria. Waylon se había quedado paralizado por un momento, alcanzando a reaccionar para alejarse en un acto sorpresivo.

—Me tengo que ir —comentó con apuro en la voz antes de levantarse, acercándose al lago a gran velocidad. Eddie se levantó al momento, alcanzando a tomar la mano contraria. No quería mostrarse agresivo ni desesperado. Suficientes errores había cometido ya a esas alturas. El rostro de Waylon se giró en su dirección.

—Espero poder hablar pronto otra vez. Realmente disfruté mucho de tu compañía. —Había sinceridad en sus palabras y en su rostro. El hombre soltó su mano, haciendo que Waylon se tambaleara por un momento. No había una respuesta coherente, limitándose a entrar de nuevo en las aguas, perdiendo su forma humanizada.

 _¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

* * *

Se cazan más moscas con miel (:


	4. El reflejo

Eddie realmente se había acercado, por lo que esperaba que pronto volviera a tener una oportunidad de interactuar con aquella misteriosa y necia ninfa.

* * *

 **Mis resúmenes siempre son xD raros.**

 **Tenía tiempo sin escribir algo sobre esta historia. Una disculpa, la presión de la vida y otras cosas (?) me alejaron de esto.**

 **Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

Waylon se levantó con una sensación extraña en el pecho durante ese día.

No sabía cómo definirla, ya que no era un dolor en realidad, sino una sensación cálida, comparable a lo que sentía cuando el sol se ponía en lo alto y algunos rayos solares lograban calentar la zona en donde reposaba siendo agua. No era desagradable, pero tampoco era usual sentirlo.

Los recuerdos constantes de su conversación con Eddie la noche pasada parecían atormentarle. Sus ojos, su porte, la manera tan natural en la que se dio su conversación… _¿qué significaba todo eso?_ Tenía que admitir que había sido bastante…agradable.

La voz de Eddie era relajante hasta cierto punto, siempre y cuando no perdiera los estribos como en sus antiguos encuentros anteriores. Sumado a eso, el cambio repentino en su vestimenta era algo que en definitiva no podía pasar por alto. Se había dado cuenta de que era bastante alto al apenas verle, pero el hecho de que su cuerpo tuviera tales tonificaciones en los lugares precisos era algo que en verdad le había caído de sorpresa.

¿Quién hubiera imagino que aquello se escondiera debajo de tanta tela? Waylon tenía que reprenderse por imaginar aquello. No podía darse el gusto de tener ese tipo de pensamientos, por más insistente que fuera su verdadera naturaleza y necesidad. Un no era un no, pensó, intentando mantener su postura en si línea de pensamientos.

El rubio no quería darle más importancia al asunto, prefiriendo materializarse en su forma humana con la plena intención de encontrar al resto de sus hermanos y hermanas. Había estado más ausente en esta temporada con la reciente llegada de Eddie, sabiendo bien que el hombre era prácticamente vecino del sitio en donde solían habitar las ninfas.

No podía decir con certeza qué tipo de clima había de manera generalizada. El oasis estaba destinado a ser agradable en todo sentido, mostrando un clima templado cada día, siendo una variación únicamente las noches que eran ligeramente más frías en comparación a la luz del día. Era extraño y bastante diferente en comparación con el clima del desierto, siendo ese el objetivo precisamente. Las personas tenían que atravesar por aquellas penurias para lograr alcanzar el alivio y disfrutar de los placeres del oasis. Era casi como una analogía.

Waylon había entendido eso desde siempre, ya que era prácticamente parte de esa zona, parte del lago, parte del bosque, de los árboles, de todo. Siempre se había sentido muy en contacto con el lugar los alrededores, por lo cual no era de extrañarse para sus hermanos sus diferentes desapariciones. Estaba decidido, sin embargo, a intentar pasar un buen rato en compañía de los demás miembros del oasis. Aunque su carácter era de un tinte mucho menos alegre que el resto, siempre había disfrutado de las danzas y los canticos del resto de las criaturas del lugar, ya que en ocasiones las mismas aves y el resto de los animales parecían hacer coro en estas celebraciones.

Era muy temprano, por lo cual supuso que algunas de las ninfas permanecerían recostadas en la orilla del lago o estarían por los alrededores, recostadas en el pasto, teniendo su forma no humana. Waylon disfrutaba poder verlas en ese estado, ya que consideraba que esa era su verdadera forma, que en esencia eran parte de todo el conjunto natural y todo conformaba un _algo_. Era una sensación de pertenencia más que nada.

Caminó a paso lento rumbo a la zona donde sabía que se encontraba la mayoría de las ninfas, encontrando sorpresivo que muchas de ellas no estuvieran en esas zonas. El rubio no tardó en escuchar algunas risas y comentarios provenientes del bosque. Eran las voces de la mayoría de las ninfas, pero entre todas una resaltaba por su gravedad y entonación, siendo más gruesa y profunda que la voz cantarina y agua que el resto de sus hermanos tenía.

Era la voz de Eddie Gluskin.

La primera reacción que tuvo Waylon fue la de acercarse al lugar de manera apresurada, pero prefirió detenerse y meditar un poco lo que pasaba. Las voces parecían realmente divertidas. Todos reían y hacían diferentes tipos de comentarios, escuchando incluso el sonido de una de las pequeñas arpas de fondo para amenizar el momento. La voz de Eddie parecía mucho más relajada de lo que hubiera escuchado con anterioridad en su corta estancia. Su risa era en realidad bastante contagiosa, provocando más una reacción de confusión y extrañes en Waylon que otra cosa.

A paso mucho más lento y pausado decidió escabullirse por entre las plantas y los árboles. Tenía suerte de que su anatomía y constitución fuera tan ligera, ya que sus pasos no sonaban para nada, como si realmente no creara peso al caminar o andar por los alrededores. Pese que no estaba acostumbrado a alejarse mucho de su elemento, en esa ocasión tuvo que arriesgarse nuevamente a ello, ya que las voces parecían estar en un sitio un tanto más alejado dentro de las profundidades del bosque, encontrando en poco tiempo aquella escena tan peculiar.

Había un enorme cesto de frutas en medio y todas las ninfas estaban sentadas, cantando en voz suave, riendo y prestándole completa atención a la figura que yacía en medio de todos, que se imponía como si se tratase de una especie de rey. Eddie sonreía mientras tomaba un par de frutas del cesto, disfrutando de aquellas atenciones mientras una sonrisa ladina aparecía en sus labios. La sensación que sintió Waylon en ese momento fue muy difícil de explicar.

Lo único que supo en ese instante fue que dio media vuelta y empezó a andar rumbo al lago. La sensación de calidez en su pecho fue remplazada casi al instante con una fuerte opresión, sin saber muy bien como denominar a aquel sentimiento. Eddie lucía bastante contento, no siendo extraño que la atención de una serie de criaturas con tales atractivos fuera del agrado de alguien. Las ninfas se caracterizaban por no conocer la palabra pudor. Muchas de ellas estaban desnudas, con una actitud bastante insinuante en cuanto a Eddie, notando en sus expresiones y poses aquellas intenciones que tanto las caracterizaba. No podía culparlas en realidad por la naturaleza propia de su especie. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entonces?

Eddie estaba en completa libertad de hacer cuanto quisiera en ese lugar, siempre y cuando fuera respetuoso con la naturaleza y los alrededores. Si quería acostarse con las demás ninfas, bien podría hacerlo si quería y no sería la primera vez que eso pasaría dentro del oasis. Había habido momentos así antes con múltiples viajeros, siendo bastante común al momento de celebrar durante las noches sobre todo. Entonces _¿por qué se sentía tan decaído?_

Quedarse a la orilla el lago meditando todo esto no parecía ser una buena opción. Los sentimientos eran extraños, preguntándose internamente que clase de emociones lograba despertar en realidad la aparición de aquel extraño hombre dentro de sus días. Waylon no se había dado cuenta de que Eddie casi completaba el mes estando en el oasis, haciendo un pequeño recordatorio mental de todos los momentos que habían pasado a su llegada y las diferentes situaciones experimentadas, además de los cambios reflejados en el entorno.

Al principio era molesto ver la altanería con la que exigía algo que no era para nada un deber para el rubio, además de mostrar una actitud particularmente agresiva con sus diferentes demandas y berrinches durante ese lapso.

El tiempo paso después de esos días, empezando a volverse algo divertido de observar, sobre todo al notar sus múltiples planes fallidos para intentar "capturarlo" haciendo uso de elementos verdaderamente ridículos como redes y diferentes cosas por el estilo. Pero todo había sido culminante después de aquella dichosa y maldita noche del día pasado. Eddie lo había tomado verdaderamente desprevenido con aquella cercanía, sin poder evitar recordar detalladamente aquella breve conversación.

El momento fue tan breve e irrelevante que se había convertido en un detalle importante que recordar. Realmente no quería darle la importancia que le estaba dando en este momento, pero aquella sensación persistía dentro de su pecho como un recordatorio de la escena con las demás ninfas. Aquel día sería verdaderamente largo, pensó, antes de volver a meterse nuevamente dentro del lago.

Eddie, por su parte, había estado bastante animado durante buena parte de la mañana. El despertar y recordar lo de la noche anterior se había sentido como un triunfo en realidad, sin poder evitar tararear al acomodar sus cosas y salir de su pequeña tienda improvisada, caminando por el bosque y sintiendo la brisa fresca rozar su rostro al andar. Había recolectado las frutas que fueron colocadas en un improvisado cesto que había hecho con los materiales de las trampas que uso en Waylon, dándole un verdadero uso útil a aquellos materiales en algo que le serviría realmente en ese oasis.

Poco tiempo después se dio cuenta de un par de ninfas le observaban al despertarse de igual manera, encontrando sorpresivo el buen humor y la sonrisa que el hombre les mostraba al instante, aceptando eso como una invitación en acercarse a saludar.

Eddie siempre era amable en realidad. Nunca había tenido actitudes grosero o peligrosas con el resto de las ninfas, devolviendo el saludo mientras notaba como algunas de ellas empezaban a acercarse de igual manera, algunas con la idea de recolectar frutas y otras con el propósito de saber cuál era el motivo por el cual Eddie había amanecido así, escuchando el tarareo y entonación de su voz a la distancia.

De un momento a otro las demás ninfas se empezaron a juntar, ahora la cesta con frutas yacía en medio del grupo mientras que Eddie escuchaba y era testigo de las diferentes historias e insinuaciones del resto de las ninfas. Era curiosa la belleza de estos seres en realidad, que viven en un estado natural de despreocupación total, estando únicamente en sintonía con su entorno.

Realmente no pretendía nada con ninguna de ellas si era sincero consigo mismo. La única razón por la que había aceptado tantas atenciones era porque verdaderamente había querido conversar y convivir con alguien además de su consciencia. Waylon no era la única persona que pensaba constantemente en el encuentro de aquella noche. Eddie había estado _verdaderamente cerca_ durante ese momento, sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar la expresión de sorpresa de Waylon antes de huir prácticamente de su gesto. Los consejos de Ágata realmente habían funcionado.

Al escuchar algunas cuantas ramas a su alrededor, Eddie levantó la vista con la esperanza de observar la figura de Waylon ante él. Encontrar el rostro de Ágata frente la escena no había sido del todo desilusionante, pero el gesto que reflejó en su rostro no hacía nada para aparentar lo contrario.

— Parece que alguien no está muy contento de verme —comentó la pelirroja con una ligera sonrisa, desviando la mirada en dirección al resto de las ninfas que yacían justo al lado del hombre, sin poder evitar enarcar una ceja ligeramente. —Aunque parece que no hace falta mi compañía en todo caso.

— Claro que no, Ágata, contar con tu presencia siempre me será grato en todo momento —contestó al instante, siendo tomado con la guardia baja al escuchar el comentario que le siguió a aquella declaración. — ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

—A que te encuentro con una más que excelente compañía esta mañana. Estás bien atendido con tanta fruta y tantas atenciones. —

Eddie desvío la mirada, notando las miradas y expresiones del resto de las ninfas, comprendiendo el punto que quería tocar la pelirroja con aquel comentario. Suspiro ante ello. Se levantó lentamente, pese a las quejas y comentarios del resto de más ninfas, dando un par de pasos en dirección a Ágata, empezando a caminar para apartarse un poco del grupo. Necesitaban privacidad, por extraño que pareciera en aquel entorno esa palabra.

—Seguí tu consejo anoche, sabes. Por primera vez creo que tuve que una conversación decente con él —

— ¿En serio? Vaya, me alegra esto. Pensé que este sería uno de tus planes en todo todos —

— ¿Algunos de mi planes? —

—Si Eddie. La vieja táctica de intentar poner a la otra persona celosa para que seda. Hasta aquí es aplicable, la he visto montones de veces en el oasis entre nosotras, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que Waylon se encontraba muy cerca de ustedes? —

El rostro de Eddie reflejó todo en realidad. Ágata no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de que el hombre reflejaba cierta molestia en primera instancia. ¿Acaso era tan despistado? Alguien que en definitiva usaba una red para intentar atrapar a una ninfa de agua debía tener tales características en cualquier caso.

—Pues si Eddie, eso paso. Waylon te miró con todas las demás ninfas, me di cuenta al verlo esta mañana y en la forma tan cautelosa que intentó seguir el rastro de sus voces. No parecía muy contento en realidad de notar aquellas interacciones, Eddie. Incluso lucía un poco…triste. —

—No era mi intención causar algo negativo en Waylon. En serio. ¿Crees que debería hablar con él? —

— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Ed? ¡Le importas en realidad! Si no le importaras entonces no le hubiera afectado aquella escena. —

Eddie parpadeo un par de veces ante aquello. Estaba sorprendido en realidad, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar aquello. ¿Waylon realmente estaba tan interesado? Creía que la actitud que había mostrado la noche anterior era más debido a la confusión y al rechazo que otra cosa. Creía que sería todo un proceso poder tener cierta cercanía con la ninfa. La sonrisa no tardó en aparecer al poco tiempo mientras se concentraba en aquella manera tan particular y poco humana en la que los ojos de Waylon reflejaban el brillo de la luna, como si fueran una especie de espejo, reflejando el brillo como si de líquido se tratara.

—Cada vez estoy más sorprendido por todos estos detalles si te soy sincero. En serio que no tenía planeado nada de esto, ¿Qué me sugieres hacer en todo caso? —comentó con duda mientras miraba a la pelirroja de manera pensativa. El brillo en los ojos de Ágata se reflejó casi al momento, como si aquellas palabras hubieran provocado una serie de ideas en su mente, quizás alguna especie de plan elaborado.

—Creo que ya sé que podrías hacer…Ed. —

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que luces realmente amenazante cuando ideas algo, Ágata? —

—Sí, me lo han dicho en el pasado un par de veces…—

-.-

Como lo supuso, el día transcurrió bastante lento. Waylon no tenía deseos de hacer muchas cosas en realidad. Ver a sus hermanos era una tarea que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir, prefiriendo estar apartado de todo, durante buena parte del día. Las ninfas ya estaban acostumbradas a ese comportamiento después de todo.

La noche llegó apenas sin darse cuenta y pronto las cosas se volvieron aún más extrañas de lo que tenía previsto. La música y los canticos no se hicieron esperar, como de costumbre, pero al fijarse de manera superficial a la distancia alcanzó a distinguir la figura de Eddie acompañando al resto de las ninfas en aquel festejo, como lo había hecho anteriormente durante la mañana. Waylon sintió que el sentimiento de opresión volvía a aparecer.

¿Qué se estaba creyendo este hombre para comportarse de esta manera tan altanera? No sabía porque le importaba tanto, pero no pudo evitar acercarse al momento de notar que quien estaba interactuando más era con la ninfa con quien tenía más cercanía. Eddie estaba conversando con Ágata.

Waylon sabía de antemano que la pelirroja era una de las ninfas que tenía mucha más inclinación por demostrar sus diferentes técnicas de seducción con los viajeros y demás visitantes. Era casi como un reto persona el poder seducir a cuanto hombre y mujer se le pusiera en frente. El rubio no le había dado tanto importancia, considerando ese un rasgo muy característico de su personalidad y comportamiento, siendo ahora una de las cosas que más le parecían disgustar al darse cuenta de la manera tan descarada que la ninfa se restregaba prácticamente por sobre el brazo del hombre.

Eddie sostenía lo que parecía ser un recipiente en sus manos, sonriendo y mirando con admiración los diferentes gestos de la joven en silencio. La escena provocaba más malestar de lo que debería, terminando por caminar hacía la orilla mientras algunas ninfas se daban cuenta de su presencia. La mirada de Eddie y de Ágata no tardó el levantarse de igual manera.

—Buenas noches Waylon. —

—Buenas noches Eddie —contestó de manera no muy animada mientras se encontraba firmemente parado y mirando en su dirección. La pelirroja no abandono su puesto en ningún momento, pasando lentamente la mano por sobre el brazo contrario de una manera lenta y sugerente. La mirada de Waylon no reflejaba ninguna emoción, aunque por su postura podía notarse la incomodidad que experimentaba al estar presenciando aquello.

— ¿Gustas acompañarnos esta noche, Waylon? —

—No gracias, realmente no me siento muy de humor —volvió a responder de manera igual de automática que antes, empezando a girarse en dirección opuesta a aquella escena y emprendiendo la marcha de nueva cuenta hasta la zona en donde solía mantenerse alejado de todo, estando cerca de la cascada en poco tiempo.

La expresión tan condescendiente de Ágata era un recuerdo que persistía en su mente en ese momento. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación por alguien que consideraba tan cercana a su persona, no hasta ahora. ¿Qué se suponía que debería sentir al respecto?

Todo era normal y no había pasado nada malo. Eddie tendría que lo quería aquella noche y probablemente emprendería su viaje de regreso por la mañana siguiente. Esa sería la última interacción que tendría con él probablemente. Ahora todo le parecía tan claro, comprobando que lo que hacía pensando al verlo era correcto. Era un hombre, un humano después de todo. Lo único que pensaba era en su placer personal nada más.

No era de sorprenderse que fuera con cualquiera de las otras ninfas, pero esperar aquel gesto y acto por parte de Ágata había sido una de las cosas que nunca creyó ver en aquel momento.

El rubio se acercó a la orilla, dejando que sus pies se sumergieran ligeramente por sobre el lago. El sonido de la cascada no era suficiente para mitigar la ola de sensación que experimentaba. Era doloroso e innecesario, pensó, dejando que su cuerpo terminara recostado sobre el césped verde, sintiendo la frescura de la brisa llenar su rostro en poco tiempo. No sentía deseos de nada y eso estaba bien por el momento, aunque desearía que las risas de las ninfas a lo lejos no fueran una distracción como ahora. Nunca se había sentido tan molesto de escucharlas antes, no sabiendo cómo controlar la sensación. Era tan confuso y tan irritan, más aún al notar el rostro de Eddie viéndole justo frente a él en poco tiempo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —

—No. —

Waylon no hizo nada por evitar que su tono saliera de manera osca al contestar. Eddie parecía no haber escuchado, ya que al poco tiempo se acomodó a su lado nuevamente, sonriendo ante su rostro mientras el rubio intentaba mantenerse lo más sereno posible, sabiendo bien que su rostro reflejaría el malestar en realidad. Un suspiro, que más parecido era a un bufido, salió por entre los labios del rubio, quien simplemente desvió la mirada en otra dirección.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto, Waylon? —

—No estoy molesto —

—Pareces molesto. Desde que te acercaste al resto de las ninfas parecías molesto —

—Ya te dije que no estoy molesto —

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —

—No pasa nada. Solo quiero estar sólo —

Waylon se levantó abruptamente del lugar. No quería escuchar u obtener alguna interacción con aquel extraño hombre, quien parecía dispuesto a intentar confrontarle al levantarse al mismo tiempo que el rubio, sosteniendo su brazo antes de que pudiera meterse a las aguas nuevamente. Ese gesto le había parecido algo bastante repentino, ya que su expresión al girarse denotaba un gran enojo al encarar a Eddie.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto hoy? —

—Por nada que te interese, Eddie. Vete ya. ¿Qué no tienes algo más interesante que...—

— ¿Es por lo de las otras ninfas, no es así? —

El rostro de Waylon mostró sorpresa al momento. El agarre sobre su brazo por aquella potente mano parecía no querer darle tregua alguna, más las palabras de Eddie eran lo verdaderamente sorpresivo en realidad.

—Te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿no?, parecías estas muy contento allá —

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Acaso estás…celoso? —las palabras resonaban nuevamente por sobre sus oídos mientras su vista se levantaba en dirección contraria al hombre.

Era extraño el tipo de magnetismo que podía tener aquella azul mirada si se lo proponía. No podía tener otra explicación más que esa, sintiendo como el agarre sobre su brazo se debilitaba hasta soltarse, siendo llevados los dedos de Eddie hasta su mejilla en un movimiento tan fluido nuevamente que apenas y se había dado cuenta del suave gesto.

—No me toques…—

—No tienes por qué molestarte por esas cosas, Waylon. Sabes que tú siempre serás al que yo quiero —mencionó con suavidad, dejando que sus dedos bailaran de forma suave sobre los labios de la ninfa.

Waylon intentó apartarse nuevamente, pero las caricias y los gestos de Eddie eran demasiado persistentes para ser ignorados. Sus manos se pusieron en contacto con las manos del hombre contrario, notando la más que evidente diferente en sus constituciones con aquel simple gesto, sin poder evitar sentirse más pequeño de lo usual. Era sumamente extraño sentir que otro hombre le llevara tanta ventaja en estatura y complexión.

—Te vi con Ágata. De entre todas las ninfas tenías que elegirla a ella…—

—No he elegido a nadie más. Nadie más me importa tanto como... —las palabras de Eddie fueron interrumpidas al momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir la opresión de un par de labios sobre sus labios, en un gesto que era más parecido a un golpe que otra cosa. Las manos de Waylon sostuvieron sus mejillas por un momento mientras alcanzaba a conectar aquel beso con necesidad y desesperación. Había molestia, enojo y otras emociones marcadas en aquel acto, pero Eddie no dudo en ningún momento en llevar sus manos a la cintura contraría, logrando acercar su cuerpo al contrario para permitir tener más cercanía con el cuerpo ajeno.

Los brazos de Waylon se deslizaron lentamente por sobre sus hombros, provocando que el roce de sus cuerpos fuera mucho más estrecho al momento. Ambos se habían sentido fuera de control de un momento a otro, todo hasta culminar con el cuerpo de Waylon siendo estrellado contra el árbol más cercano. Sus respiraciones se entrecortaban mientras la ninfa abría lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como las manos del hombre recorrían de arriba hacia abajo su cintura y caderas.

—Debo irme —comentó con voz afectada ante la sorpresa de Eddie. El rostro de Waylon cambió de expresión en ese momento, sintiendo en poco tiempo un ligero empujón en su pecho en su intento por apartar a Eddie.

—No te vayas…—

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto que sea yo? — preguntó de forma lenta el rubio, alzando la mirada en dirección contraria, siendo reflejo nuevamente de aquel brillo particular del agua. Eddie estaba seguro que en toda su vida no vería algo similar y no sentiría el mismo deseo y atracción por ninguna otra persona como ahora.

—Me gustas. Me gustas mucho —respondió débilmente el mayor, dejando que sus labios se volvieran a encontrar una vez más con los labios contrarios de forma muy suave y delicada. Waylon no sabía qué hacer.

En todos sus años de vida, que habían sido bastantes en realidad, nunca había sentido semejante gesto por ninguno de sus otros amantes en el pasado. Únicamente había sentido la desesperación y la debilidad de su carne, como si fuera un deseo que de apoderaba de todo no dejaba paso a nada más que a lo carnal. Estas emociones, estos actos…todo era desconocido ahora en realidad.

Waylon empujó a Eddie en este mismo momento, desviando su dirección directo al lago. Eddie lo miró desvanecerse justo como la noche anterior lo hizo, intentando analizar el motivo del porque Waylon parecía querer escapar en cada momento de cercanía entre ambos, sin poder evitar entrecerrar sus ojos en un inútil intento por ver el reflejo de su cuerpo sobre las aguas.

Era realmente inútil, pensó, mientras se sentaba de manera lenta cerca de la orilla. Aquello había sido algo _más que una cercanía_ , pero justo en ese momento se sentía más como una derrota que como un triunfo.

* * *

 **Creo que tengo una manía por hacer que Waylon le tema a corresponder (?).**


End file.
